Jurassic World: Evolution
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "Dr. Malcolm?" "Yeah, though not the one you were expecting ..." "Welcome to Jurassic World." Her family has a bit of an unsettled past with this place, especially her dad. But that was Jurassic Park, this is Jurassic World. It's new and improved, right? Full summary inside! And I do not own 'Jurassic Park' or 'Jurassic World!
1. An Opportunity

_Hello and welcome to my newest story! :) I'm going through a bit of a 'Jurassic Park' phase right now (and an Ian Malcolm phase ;)) so I'm really excited for this story! Here's the full summary as it wouldn't all fit in the story description box:_

 **"Dr. Malcolm?"**

 **"Yeah, though not the one you were expecting ..."**

 **"Welcome to Jurassic World."**

 **Her family has a bit of an unsettled past with this place, especially her dad. But that was Jurassic Park, this is Jurassic World. It's new and improved, right? But she'll soon discover that, amazing as it is, this place is just what her dad always said: chaos. As magnificent as it is on the surface, a dark secret lies beneath... Will the park survive, or is it time for them to realize that maybe nature shouldn't be meddled with? In her dad's words, it's "the very essence of chaos," and in Jane's own words, "I think we were just never meant to coexist."**

 **Takes place not long after the Indominus Rex incident, only the park wasn't completely destroyed and the threat was dealt with. A Lowery love story cause he deserves more love! Will also have some nice father-daughter moments with Ian and my character, Jane :) I do not own 'Jurassic Park' or 'Jurassic World'!**

 _So originally I had this idea and my character was just a paleontologist with no connection to the original movies. But then I thought, 'what if she was Ian's daughter?' And that just added a whole new level of depth to the character and overall story :) Hope you like my idea!_

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

1\. An Opportunity

Some people (cough, cough, Dad, cough, cough) might not find spending hours out in the blazing sun and intense heat tediously digging through the sand and dirt for bones and fossils interesting or the least bit fun. But that's them. In my case, I find it fascinating.

It's like digging for treasure. When you're digging and digging and at last you make a discovery... Well there's nothing quite like it! The overwhelming excitement is indescribable.

I've always had a certain fascination with the past, which led me here to my dream career: paleontology, the study of fossil animals and plants. Furthermore, my love of dinosaurs and curiosity about them has always been present - let's just say it comes from a complicated family past with them.

That's how I spend my days, digging and digging, and when we find something we take it to the museum to clean it off and study it. To me, it's the best job in the world, unearthing millions of years of history to further our understanding of the past. There's just nothing that quite compares to it.

"How are we doing Danny?" I ask my work partner, trudging across the sand to the central part of where we're digging.

He stands from his crouched position and assesses his notes. "Doing good Doc. We're making good progress."

"Good. Keep up the good work." We're heading a team dig at the moment, us and four others. "What do you say another half an hour then we break for lunch?"

"Sounds good Doc."

I lift a hand to shield my eyes from the intense sun and look out across the sandy plain to see our full team and dig site. It brings a smile to my face. Then I crouch down in the sand to resume my own digging, brushing away a few loose strands of the red hair my mom and I share. I am completely immersed when a few minutes later I hear Danny say, "uh, Doc-"

I look up and follow his gaze to the lookout overlooking the dig site, where a black car has parked and a man in a dark suit emerges.

I sigh. "Not again. You keep digging, I'll deal with this," I tell Danny, brushing myself off and approaching the man. "Hi."

"Hi. Doctor Jane Malcolm?" he addresses me.

"Yeah. Listen, we have permission to dig here. I can get you the paperwork if you want."

He smiles. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. That's not why I'm here." He reaches into his jacket and withdraws an envelope. "I'm here about your father, Dr. Ian Malcolm."

There's a pause, and I stare back expectantly. "What about him? Did something happen?" I can hear the panic rising in my voice. Oh no, what happened this time?

He chuckles, noticing my panic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's nothing bad, I assure you. I have a message for your father but, believe it or not, he's a hard man to contact."

I breathe a sigh of relief - he had me nervous there for a moment. Then I nod in understanding. "Yeah, he's a bit reclusive these days."

"So we're reaching out to you, his daughter. We understand that you're close. We were wondering if you would pass this on to him." He hands me the envelope.

I take it. Dad's name is written across the front of the envelope in neat handwriting. "We?"

"Yes, me and my representative team. "

"Who do you represent?"

"Ms. Claire Dearing."

"Claire Dearing?" I search my memory for any recollection of the name, but it's not ringing any bells. "We don't know a Claire Dearing," I say with certainty. Not that I know of anyway. Maybe Dad does?

He smiles. "Ms. Dearing is the Operations Manager at Jurassic World."

I feel my jaw fall open at these words, literally drop. I remove my sunglasses to reveal the dark eyes Dad and I share and stare wide-eyed back at him. "Jurassic World?" I repeat in awe. "The dinosaur theme park in Costa Rica? With actual, real-life dinosaurs?!" I chuckle. "Sorry, just totally nerded out there." _No way..._

He smiles at my obvious enthusiasm. "Ms. Dearing was hoping to meet with your father to discuss the further progression of the park, considering he was involved with its predecessor. We would very much appreciate it if you delivered this letter to him."

Now I was nodding with a large smile on my face. Jurassic World! "Yeah. I'll talk to him."

 _I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :) Thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Malcolmism'

_Hello and welcome back! :) Hope you enjoy!_

2\. 'Malcolmism'

"No, absolutely not!"

'Malcolmism'. What I like to call something that runs in our family. Just the signature traits of being a Malcolm.

Number One, stubbornism.

"Dad," I sigh. I'd known that this wouldn't be easy, but he was just making it harder than it had to be. I'd barely handed him the letter and he was already dismissing it, he hadn't even read it yet. He'd taken one look at the signature park logo and that was it.

"Oh, oh they, they really have a nerve asking me to go back there. Real nerve!"

"Dad," I tried. "Just think: this is a huge opportunity-" It was impossible to conceal my excitement. But even if I successfully did, he would be able to see through it. He is my Dad after all, and on top of that we're quite close.

He looks at me. "You just want me to go so you can come along."

"No..." He raises his eyebrows. He knew very well that I'd always been fascinated by the dinosaur theme park he'd visited, but he never really talked about it, so any chance I got to learn more I'd take it. And now he was being invited to go back there, to the new park. He couldn't just throw that away!

Number Two, knowing your fellow Malcolms.

"Okay fine! But that's not the _only_ reason. Dad, don't you think this might be a good time and/or opportunity to confront past fears?"

"I'm never setting foot on that island again!" he declares. See what I mean - we Malcolms are immovably stubborn. Trust me, I know.

"You haven't even read the letter-"

"I don't need to. If they had just listened to me from the start-"

"Okay yes, even I have reservations about them playing with evolution like this. But they're reaching out to you. They obviously value your opinion Dad."

"They don't value my opinion - they just want to hear what I have to say and if they don't like what I have to say, they'll just ignore it. You, you don't know them like I do Janie."

"But that was before-"

"It's complete chaos there Janie!"

I roll my eyes. "Everything's chaos to you Dad."

"Well I am a chaotician, aren't I?"

Number Three, everything comes down to chaos.

"Here, put it this way: how would you like it if you woke up after millions of years only to find these strange new creatures had taken over your land and space and while they were at it, locked you away. I think you'd be pretty scared and confused, but that would quickly fade away into anger."

"Yeah but Dad that was Jurassic Park, this is Jurassic _World_. And that was years ago - with all the technological advancements and learning from the mistakes of the old park, it's new and improved now."

"Well it's new but I wouldn't say improved. I think they're just creating a bigger problem for themselves. Now that they've started, they don't know when to stop. Just you wait, they'll have some kind of crisis sooner or later, I guarantee it. A crisis involving a dinosaur breaking loose and wreaking havoc. Heck they already have!"

"We don't know if that's what happened. The media coverage has been sparse-"

"What else could have happened for them to have evacuated the whole island?"

I shrug. "Technological malfunction maybe." Again, he raises his eyebrows. I sigh. "Dad-"

"I'm not going."

Number Four, probably best not to mention anything Jurassic Park related. Well, for this one it depends on which Malcolm you're talking to. Me, yeah. Dad, hell no, as you can see.

"Some people never learn," he mutters. And with that, he crumples up the letter and tosses it into the garbage, not even the recycling.

He leaves and shuts himself away in his office. See what I mean, a little reclusive these days. When the door closes I go over and dig out the letter from the garbage can. I hadn't had the chance to read it yet myself.

 _Dear Dr. Malcolm,_

 _My name is Claire Dearing and I am the Operations Manager at Jurassic World theme park in Isla Nublar, Costa Rica. I understand that this will sound familiar to you as I know you were a part of the original park's development before the incident in 1993. You have been very involved with this park's past, and I think it's safe to say it wouldn't be the place it is today without your contribution. We are currently discussing where our park should go in the future, and we would very much appreciate your opinion on the matter._

 _We are offering you a weekend stay at the park, fully complimentary._

 _Thank you, and I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Claire Dearing_

 _Operations Manager, Jurassic World_

Below there was contact information included.

See, they just want his help.

Taking the letter I smooth it out the best I can and stick it in my bag. Then I go knock on his office door. "Dad, I've got to get going." We don't mention the letter again. We kiss each other's cheeks, say 'I love you', and then I'm off, the letter tucked safely away.

* * *

"He's just so darn stubborn!" I cry into the phone to my sister Kelly.

"Well, I mean, I do get it, I was there. That park really messed with him Jane - I think it's safe to say he's got some PTSD from it."

"Yeah but this would be a good chance for him to confront that, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe. Listen Jane, he once gave me this advice: 'don't listen to him.'"

I can hear the hinting in her voice. She knew what I had been contemplating. Like I said, knowing your fellow Malcolms.

"Thanks Kel. I think that was just the advice I needed."

"You can thank Dad for that."

After hanging up the phone with her, I call Danny. "Hey Danny. Listen, something's come up, and it's urgent..."

 _"Oh. Nothing bad I hope."_

"Oh no, no. I've just been called away to a different site for a little while. I'm not sure how long, but until I'm back I'm putting you in charge of our current dig."

" _Okay... Yeah, sure thing Doc. Uh, where's this other site?"  
_

 _We all know the answer! ;) Haha! Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Next one, we'll be at the park - see you then! :)_


	3. Jurassic World

_Hello and welcome back! :) Hope you enjoy (we get to the park in this chapter!)_

3\. Jurassic World

As soon as I step off the ferry at Isla Nublar, my first thought is, _Wow, Dad's really missing out_.

The island itself is stunning, rolling hills of green against the bright blue of the ocean and sky. Just the beautiful island alone is making me giddy with excitement and I haven't even seen any dinosaurs yet!

There's no sprawling crowds like when advertised on TV. Instead, there are construction crews and equipment. Yikes, must have been some incident.

I'm walking down the main street, staring at everything in awe, with what feels like a goofy grin plastered on my face. But I can't help it - I made it! I'm finally here! The place that was a legend all my life and now it's real before me.

I'm so in awe of everything that the next thing I know I'm walking straight into something.

"Oh!" I even utter a cry of surprise. I immediately feel my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and hope that none of the workers saw my predicament.

My embarrassment only grows, however, when I realize that it wasn't something I walked right into, but rather someone.

It's a man who looks a few years older than me, with glasses, a beard, and wearing a button-up shirt with the buttons undone revealing the most notable part of his immediate appearance - the Jurassic Park T-shirt he's wearing underneath. I like this guy already. Plus, not to mention he is pretty cute...

And I just walked right into him.

There's a moment of stunned silence as we both just stare at each other blinking in surprise before we both blurt at the same time, "sorry!"

"Oh no, definitely my fault," I admit. "I was way too in awe of everything that I wasn't paying any attention to where I'm going."

He grins. "Well as an employee here I'm glad to hear you like what you see! Welcome to the park!"

"Thank you." What a nice, warm welcome. This place just keeps getting better and better.

"Can I help you find something?"

"Do I look that lost?" I chuckle. "I'm looking for Claire Dearing. I have a meeting with her."

"Oh, hmm, she didn't mention she had a meeting, which is funny cause she's usually so organized, like weirdly organized. But she's been under a lot of stress and pressure lately, so she might just not have mentioned it. But yeah, she'll be at the control centre, which is where I'm actually headed, so I can take you there."

"Great, thank you." We begin walking. "I love your shirt by the way," I compliment.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I mean I know it was really serious and a lot of people died, but that park was legit."

"I couldn't agree more!" We actually stop walking and just stand there, grinning at each other.

"I'm Lowery, by the way," he says, extending his hand. "I'm a technician."

"Jane. Nice to meet you Lowery."

"You too." We stand there smiling, shaking hands, until we both finally pull away and keep walking. Lowery chuckles. What a cutie.

Lowery leads me through the park, having to stop and wait for me to catch up as I constantly fall behind from staring at everything in awe.

"Depending on how you look at it, you either came at a really good or really bad time," he says. "Bad cause there's all this construction going on, but good cause there's no lines and it's not busy."

"Yeah, what happened?" I ask, eyeing the masses of work crews everywhere.

"Well... We had a bit of an - incident," he explains. "But it's okay, everything's taken care of now. Some things just need some fixing up." There's obviously more to the story, but I won't press him. So instead I nod and continue to follow him.

"Enough's enough Claire-"

"You're in no position to be here - why don't you go back to your raptor paddock-"

"Claire, Owen, please-"

Once inside the control centre, we're greeted by raised voices, obviously some form of argument. The argument ceases and three pairs of eyes look our way when we appear in the doorway.

I recognize one person out of the three, Simon Masrani, proud owner of the park. "I sure don't envy him," Dad mumbled when we saw the announcement on the news that Masrani had purchased the rights to the park.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Lowery says as all eyes fall upon us. "But uh, this is Jane," he introduces, gesturing to me. "She says she has a meeting with you," he adds to the woman, Claire.

The fellow red-head looks shocked. "Oh um, I don't recall schedulling any meetings for today." She looks slightly frazzled, though she's trying to keep her cool. I feel kind of bad intruding like this, especially when they're in the middle of an obvious disagreement. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asks me.

"Dr. Jane Malcolm." I extend my hand and smile that winning Malcolm smile. "I got your letter."

Now she exchanges a look with Mr. Masrani. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Malcolm-" Now she appears embarrassed. "-But I'm afraid there's been a mistake. We meant to contact a different Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Ian Malcolm-"

"-Ian Malcolm." Our words overlap. "Yeah, I'm Dr. Malcolm, though not the one you were expecting. And he's my dad."

 _'Jurassic Park' theme song plays ;) Haha I've been listening to it while writing this and it's really getting me in the mood! What do you think of Jane and Lowery's interaction so far? ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Not the Dr Malcolm You Were Expecting

4\. Not the Dr. Malcolm You Were Expecting

"Ian Malcolm's your dad?!" cries Lowery after a moment of shocked silence. They weren't expecting that. "Dr. Ian Malcolm?! Dude, that is awesome!" I can't help but chuckle a little at his excitement.

"Yeah. Your representatives couldn't get a hold of him, so they contacted me and asked me to deliver your letter to him. He wasn't so keen on coming back here, to put it nicely. But I've been dreaming of seeing this place my whole life - I'm a paleontologist. I figured it would be better if someone came than no one at all so here I am..." I trail off as the realization of what I've done suddenly hits me.

Claire stares at me not knowing what to say and frankly, I don't know what to say either. In my excitement to jump at this once-in-a-lifetime chance I didn't think about the repercussions of my actions - these people were obviously dealing with something right now, and now I just show up unannounced. Oh jeez, what are they thinking of me?

I'm suddenly crushed by embarrassment and I recoil. "I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't thinking. I guess I just got too excited and I leapt at the chance of coming here without thinking-"

Mr. Masrani steps in. "Please, no need to apologize. Thank you, Doctor Malcolm, we very much appreciate you taking the time to come here. Please allow us to reimburse you for your travel expenses. The idea was that your father's trip would be complimentary." He gives me a warm and welcoming smile.

What a sweet guy. He instantly makes me feel better and I smile back. "Thank you. And I'm sorry my dad couldn't be here." _I'm sorry he couldn't have been of more help._

"Again, please, do not apologize. I understand." Again, he smiles. Then he gestures to the other employees. "Please, allow me to introduce some of the leading members of our wonderful team here: this is Claire Dearing, our Operations Manager."

Claire manages a smile and shakes my hand in a firm grip. "Welcome. Thank you for coming here. And so quickly. Like Mr. Masrani said, we really appreciate it."

"My pleasure," I assure her.

"And this is Owen Grady, our head raptor trainer," Mr. Masrani introduces.

"Really?" I cry. Raptor trainer - that's something you don't hear everyday. Well, maybe everyday here. "That's so cool! Nice to meet you." We shake hands.

Owen nods. "Thank you, nice to meet you too. Glad to see someone appreciates my work," he adds, glancing at Claire who glares back. Uh oh, tension amongst colleagues.

"And Mr. Cruthers you've already met it appears."

I nod and Lowery gives me a smile and wave. It's such a cute gesture I can't help but chuckle and return it.

"And I am Simon Masrani, park owner." He gives my hand a firm, welcoming shake.

"It's great to meet you, Sir." He seems like such a personable guy. I also love the fact that he introduces himself as well and doesn't just assume I know who he is, even though I clearly do. Personable and humble. He's just so friendly.

Mr. Masrani continues to smile and claps his hands together. "Excellent! Now that all the introductions have been made - Doctor Malcolm, I imagine you are tired from your travels, so please allow us to get you settled in a hotel room." He nods to my suitcase. "Then perhaps we can give you a tour - you will have to excuse the current state of the park - and then we'll talk business."

"Sounds great!" I'm back to my overly excited self now.

Claire steps in then. "Sir, if I may-"

He holds up a hand. "Please Claire, we will continue this later." She steps back.

Mr. Masrani gestures for me to follow him and right as I'm about to, my cell phone buzzes in my pocket.

This makes me realize that I haven't checked it since before boarding my flight back home. When I take it out of my pocket I find that I'm receiving a call from Dad, and that I have three missed previous calls from him, as well as various voicemails.

Uh oh. He's probably just about ready to call the police department and report his daughter missing.

"Please excuse me for just a minute, I have to take this," I tell Mr. Masrani, who nods in understanding and kindly steps back into the room so I can be alone in the hall to take the call.

I stare down at my phone, buzzing away in my hand. Here goes. I press the answer button.

Before I've barely answered and before I can even say "hi," let alone 'hi Dad," I'm greeted by-

"JANE ELIZABETH MALCOLM!"

 _Uh oh, haha! Someone isn't happy ;) I know it's been a long time, but in honour of the release of the 'Jurassic World' sequel, here's another chapter! :) I hope you all enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!_


	5. Father and Daughter

5\. Father and Daughter

I cringe. Oh God... He does not sound happy, to put it nicely.

"Hi Dad..." This comes out more squeaky than I'd intended.

"Oh finally, oh thank God! I've been trying to reach you for hours! You went there, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

I sigh. He knows me way too well. "Dad, listen-"

"No you listen young lady! I thought I made myself very clear-"

'Young lady', really Dad? "Yeah, that _you_ didn't want to come back here. You never said anything about me not going."

"Well that was clearly implied!" He's shouting so loud now I'm sure those in the room can hear him. Seeing as I just embarrassed myself enough in front of them, I step further down the hall to try and avoid any further embarrassment in front of the kind park owner, the stern operations manager, a cool raptor trainer, and a very cute technician.

"And you didn't even think to tell anyone?!"

"Well I told Danny-"

"Danny? Danny who? Is he a boyfriend?"

"No!" Of course, Dad. Of course he would assume that. Again with the over-protectiveness. Honestly, it's a little ridiculous sometimes. Like right now. "He's my assistant."

He sighs, probably from relief. God forbid I have a boyfriend _and_ run off to an off-limits island populated by dinosaurs. Yikes, how old does he think I am? I know to him I'll always be his 'little girl', but honestly.

My sister Kelly once accused him of liking having kids but not wanting to be with them. This must have hit him really hard, that and almost losing her and Mom on Isla Sorna, so by the time I came along he'd taken to the other extreme: extreme over-protectiveness. It also didn't help that I was the youngest, the baby of the family, hence always being his 'little girl', and therefore was considered to need all the more care and protection, at least in his eyes.

"Well you didn't think to tell anyone in your family?!"

"No because I knew you'd have this reaction!" I shot back.

"And for good reason!"

"There's no need to yell!" I couldn't even hold the phone up to my ear he was shouting so loud. "Dad, in case you forgot, I'm a grown woman now, capable of making my own decisions-"

"There's every need to yell! Do you realize what you've done?! You've sealed your fate!"

Well to be perfectly honest the way I was feeling right now I'd rather face a pack of dinosaurs than my own father.

"Dad-" I cut him off mid-rant. "Please, stop yelling, I'm fine. I'm here now, so there's nothing that can change that." I pause, waiting for a much expected retort, and am surprised when none comes. I sigh, not knowing what to make of that. You know you've done something extreme when you shock Dr. Ian Malcolm into silence. "Look, could you do something for me while I'm gone, please?" I knew I was in no position to be asking favours of him, but hey, I was doing this for him.

No, that was a lie. Let's be honest, I was doing this for me. It struck me then just how crazy and selfish this escapade actually was. Yikes...

But I wasn't about to back out now. Like I'd said, I was here, here in the place I had dreamed of seeing all my life. And if I could do this, then I could prove to Dad that he was just overreacting.

"Could you talk to Mom, try and sort things out, please?" I asked. "At least try." No response. Maybe, with a little luck, I would arrive home and find everything okay again between my parents. Wishful thinking though, I knew.

Still no response. "I've got to go Dad, I'm in the middle of a meeting with the park owner and operator-" I feel that leaving out raptor trainer and cute technician is best right now. "-I'll call you back as soon as I can. Love you."

I hear him sigh heavily and grumble something, but then he says, "love you too." We always say it, no matter what the situation. I do catch the deep disappointment in his voice though.

I'm not sure which one of us hangs up first.

* * *

"Sorry about that," I say as I step back into the room, forcing a wide smile. I'd spent a quiet moment to myself out in the hall post-call reflecting on the conversation. "Thanks for understanding. That was my dad."

"Ian Malcolm!" Lowery says, still utterly amazed by the fact. "Dr. Ian Malcolm!"

"Everything is well, I hope," says Mr. Masrani. Yup, they could definitely hear, at least some of my end of the conversation.

"Oh yeah," I lie. "He's just a little nervous about me coming here, that's all. Understandably." Not completely a lie...

"Yes, understandably." He nods, his smile faltering a little though. Then he straightens up again and claps his hands together, smiling broadly once again. "Alright then. Claire is going to arrange a hotel room for you and then if you're still feeling up to it, we will give you a tour."

"Oh God yes!" I exclaim. I'm back to giddy with excitement. Time to finally see some real live dinosaurs, baby!

He chuckles. "Excellent." Then he turns to the other redhead. "Claire?"

"Yes. Right this way, please, Dr. Malcolm."

"Jane, please," I request.

"See you soon!" calls Lowery. I chuckle and wave to him.

"We will meet you by the front gates in half an hour?" says Mr. Masrani.

"Sounds great! Can't wait!" Although I'm practically bursting with excitement, I still feel a slight twinge of guilt from my phone call with Dad.

 _I think we all knew that Ian wasn't going to be very happy about her trip to the island, haha! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading! Also, I'm thinking I might add a prologue to the beginning of young Jane and her dad so stay tuned for that! :) Thanks!_


End file.
